1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side dump body and more particularly to a side dump body for use on a trailer or truck and which has increased carrying capacity when compared to conventional side dump trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dump bodies which are employed on trailers or trucks normally are of the end dump type, bottom dump or the side dump type. Since the introduction of the side dump body disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214, side dump trucks and trailers have experienced wide acceptance. Perhaps the only drawback to applicant's earlier side dump body is that the body does not have as much carrying capacity as an end dump body due to the fact that the side walls of the side dump body extend upwardly and outwardly from a bottom wall, rather than extending vertically upwardly from a bottom wall as in most conventional end dump bodies. The bottom dump bodies also suffer the same drawback, since the side walls of those trailers normally extend upwardly and outwardly from a bottom wall rather than substantially vertically from a bottom wall.
A further disadvantage of conventional side dump and end dump trailers is that they are only able to haul a single commodity. Applicant's earlier applications, noted above, solve many of the shortcomings of the prior art. The instant invention represents an improvement over applicant's previous designs.